Dreams Of You
by willowbabe
Summary: One of my first fanfics written, altho it never got posted. It's only a one-shot at the moment, but I might continue it. A dream causes two characters to think... bad summery I know...


A/N: Umm, this was one of my first pieces of fanfiction, although I never got around to posting it. At the moment it's a kinda stand-alone. But I do have a possible idea to continue it, if I get enough response. 

Disclaimer: It's on fanfiction.net…… do you think I own it?

Dedicated to Merlin. Axlom my friend, you!

****

Dreams of you

__

By Pudadingding

The woman leaned over the side of the crib in a moderatly sized nursery and tucked the edge of the blanket underneath the sleeping baby boy that lay inside it. He looked to be barely a few months old, although in actual fact he was nearing on six months. The mother's fiery red hair fell into her face and she pushed it back behind her hair.

"He looks so much like his father." She whispered to herself. "But he has my eyes." She stroked his wild black hair out of his closed eyes and sighed, hardly believing that she had had created such a wondrous thing. "He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mother." came a second voice, from behind her. She turned around and smiled at the site that greeted her. Flinging her arms around her husband, she hugged him tightly.

"When did you get back?" she asked, leaning back into his arms, and breathing in his very unquie scent. Cinamonn and flying (although how flying could have a smell she didn't know – it just did). 

"Just now. I had to apperate five times because of the distance. And I still ended up on the other side of the town." He smiled at his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "C'mon, now that James is asleep, we can go to bed as well." His wife followed him into their bedroom, where they got changed into their night robes and prepared for sleep. She lay down next to him and snuggled up in his arms, for it had been a long time since she had been able to.

"I'm glad you home, Harry. I've missed you so much." She whispered before dropping off to sleep. Harry hugged his wife closer to him, stroking her soft hair and savouring the moment. 

"Me too, Ginny. Me too!"

************************************************************************************************************************

In the Gryffindor tower, two people sat bolt upright. Harry, in the sixth year boy's bedroom was shocked. That dream was about him in a few years time. He had a baby boy called James. And he was married to Ginny! 

Little Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister. And also Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George's sister. The girl that had had a huge crush on him her first year, but he'd never really spoken to since. The girl he'd saved from the Chamber of Secrets. 

It was weird. Why would he have a dream about her? And in such a romantic setting? If Ron ever found out about that dream, Harry would be dead. There was a reason why Ginny was still single, and it wasn't from lack of admirers. The thought of six weasley brothers after you was enough to put any boy off.

Plus it was rather weird to dream about being married, and a parent with her. He'd had barely any contact with her. He could count the conversations he'd had with her on his hands. Not really a great basis for a relationship.

But somehow, it wasn't too bad. He had felt quite comfortable in it. As if he and Ginny were meant to be together. Destiny and that sort of stuff. It felt like coming home. It felt… right.

No! He mustn't think that. Ginny was just a friend, nothing more. A friend, just like Hermione was. And you didn't have feelings for friends. He pushed any thoughts about Ginny as more than a friend to the back of his head and lay back down to sleep.

However, over in the fifth year girls dormitory, Ginny sat up in her bed, with a huge smile on her face. That had been a nice dream. A very nice dream. It was as if she had actually been there. 

She could still remember the feeling of pride in her baby son, and the feeling of contentment she had from being in Harry's hold. She felt as if she had actually been in his arms and laid her head on his chest. Smelt that unquie scent, and ran her hands over his toned stomach.

But it was just a dream. It would never happen. Harry still thought that she was just Ron's kid sister. He just couldn't think of her in that way. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't dream about it though.

She lay back down and fell in a dreamless sleep.

A/N: well? What do you think? As I said at the top, I do have a possible plotline to continue this on, but I'm not sure if it's worth it. 

I accept criticism, but please make it constructive as not only was this my first piece (my baby *sob*) but I've hurt my foot somehow, and am in a lot of pain. 

So I can't be held responsible for any angry messages I may send you if you're nasty to me.


End file.
